Of particular interest herein are devices having a multimodal output. For example, a mobile device, such as a mobile communication device (e.g., a cellular phone), typically has multiple functions to provide status and contextual information. Some modern mobile devices have multimodal interaction capabilities, i.e., they have a plurality of input and output channels that enable user interaction with the device. The output may be provided through different channels individual ones of which are suitable for a particular use contexts. Non-limiting examples of output modalities include a visual display using a screen and lights, vibro-tactile feedback, sound and voice (e.g., speech synthesis).
As it is typically the case that a mobile device used in a certain context cannot continuously be attended by the user, those modalities that enable eyes-free reception and hands-free interaction can be particularly useful.
A mobile device may often be used in a public place where surrounding people are able to see and hear the users' interaction with the device. For example, while receiving a call a speech synthesis function that enunciates the caller's ID through a loudspeaker of the device may disclose private information to surrounding people. In at least one type of currently available mobile device this feature can be selected from a menu setting and, once selected, the device is programmed to always enunciate the caller's name utilizing the speech synthesis capabilities of the device. However, this type of information, if made audible in the wrong context, may create an awkward situation for the user.
In general, finding an appropriate level in the information presentation in different contexts is difficult, as there is a balance between providing a required level of useful information and a need to minimize obtrusion. Any possible annoyance and interruption the device may create in a social situation should be minimized so as not to create a negative user experience.
It can be noted that there exist output modalities other than synthesized speech, such as an alarm note audio signal with corresponding notification details being displayed on a device screen, and expandable notifications, e.g., an error dialog can be expanded for obtaining technical details.